


This Charming Kink

by glamorousglue (cosmicarol)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kinks, Multi, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicarol/pseuds/glamorousglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots where Remus and Sirius enjoy the joys of kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Blindfold, teased out pleasure, slight bondage.

Hands.

_Everywhere._

If Remus hadn't been conscious of what was happening, he would think he'd gone insane. On the other hand, it didn't feel _so bad._ The blindfold covering his eyes only made him more responsive to the sensation of dozens of hands touching and caressing his skin. Remus had come to acknowledge how fun and interesting it was when Sirius found a book he actually enjoyed reading. It didn't matter if the book was filled with charms and spells to enhance sexual pleasure, or if there was a complete chapter dedicated to the magic of erogenous zones. Sirius had been reading and that was all that mattered.

So when Sirius asked him to strip and get on the bed, Remus did so naturally.

He'd thought Sirius was going to bind his hands with his tie but somehow managed to produce thin strips of leather that held his wrists tightly in place above his head.

The invisible hands were not just caressing anymore. Remus felt how his skin was being gripped, clutched by strong fingers. He imagined them to be Sirius' hands, and smiled.

Sirius had been kneeling on the floor, elbows propped on the bed before he blindfolded Remus. Every now and then he would touch Remus' thigh, draw a line with his finger down his chest. It was suddenly not enough for Remus, so he gave a quiet moan, urging Sirius to up the ante.

A soft murmur was the only evidence to Sirius obliging.

Remus moaned as he stretched his entire body on the bed. The hands were gone, but were now replaced with the sensation of wet, hot mouths. He whimpered when he felt teasing licks on his nipples, biting his lip as he tried to loosen the restraints keeping his hands still.

'God, that feels brilliant,' moaned Remus as the mouths continued working over his skin.

'Told you this book was amazing. I think I can direct them over specific places. Hold on…' Remus couldn't see his face, but he knew Sirius was scrunching his face in concentration the same way he does when solving a flaw in a prank. The same way he does when figuring out which position will make them sore in the morning.

'I applaud the great Mr. Padfoot. Bless your sense of curiosity and-' Remus' voice was cut off by a whoosh of breath as the invisible mouths all concentrated on the soft flesh inside his thighs.

'Tell me how good it feels, Moony.' Sirius inched closer to Remus, hot breath making his skin tingle pleasantly.

'It…it feels, oh shit,' Remus moved restlessly as he spread his legs wider, wanting nothing more than to have the mouths move even lower.

'You're going to love me for this, love,' came Sirius' voice in a breathless laugh. The sound of pages being turned swiftly meant he was looking for something in particular. It didn't matter that Sirius Black was using spells he'd never practiced before on Remus. He trusted that mutt with anything that had to do with orgasms.

Remus was ripped from his contemplation of Sirius when he felt what he thought was a finger run down his right thigh, then felt the same thing on the other leg. Two finger tips moved over each side of his hips, over the ridges of his ribs, up to his neck.

It was a simple touch, but it had Remus breathing heavily, chest heaving almost painfully.

'What if…I try all three of these together…' Sirius tended to think out loud, and now he was whispering three different incantations in quick succession.

Remus' mind went blank.

The mouths were still working his thighs, only this time Sirius added tongues that gave teasing licks. Hands palmed his cock, cupped his arse and caressed his neck and shoulders. The two fingers that had made Remus pant were now sliding down his spine and, with a lustful moan from Remus, slid inside his body slowly.

'Merlin, look at you now.' Sirius moved onto the bed now, mouth sucking on Remus neck. 'Don't you just love how well I take of you, Moony?'

'Yes…' hissed Remus, mind still blank and useless. The fingers had picked up speed, simultaneously fucking him while prodding his prostate randomly. Sirius was now covering half his body, hips bucking as Remus' body writhed under him.

As if he wasn't on the verge already, Sirius bent his head to swallow Remus cock in a swift move, making him thrust up, hard.

Then Sirius lifted his head, voice hoarse and lips ghosting over the skin when he whispered, 'Come, Remus. Now…' and made Remus come, a long moan that burned itself into Sirius' memory forever.

The fingers pushed in as far as they magically could while Remus lifted his hips spectacularly off the bed, white ribbons of come falling on his stomach. His throat burned from the harsh breaths he had to take but it didn't matter, not when Sirius was licking his stomach clean.

He ripped the blindfold off, grinning as Sirius continued to lick but managing to smile back as well. Whatever charms Sirius had used had stopped the moment he came, which was brilliant since he had no control of his limbs to even move up onto the pillows.

Sirius crawled up his body, almost shaking with uncontrolled excitement as he began to yell, 'Get up, Moony! It's my turn! Bloody hell, you came hard!'

Remus loved it when Sirius read books.


	2. Suck My Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Rimming (holy shit)

"Just do it already."

Remus wasn't shy, of course. It's just that Sirius had his face so close to Remus' arse, he could practically feel each puff of breath. Besides, it was bloody cold and Remus was kneeling on the covers of the bed, naked with his arse in the air and face resting on his arms. If Sirius didn't do something in the next five seconds…

"Wait, just let me enjoy this.' Sirius' hand curved along one of Remus' arse cheeks, giving it a light tap when the werewolf rolled his eyes. "You can fondle afterwards, Pads. Just…" Remus used that breathless tone of voice he liked to use when Sirius was being particularly difficult. It worked, since Sirius replaced his hand with his mouth, and kissed the same place his hand had caressed.

Remus moved his arms so that he was now propped slightly, breathing still normal. He felt Sirius' hands run up and down the back of his legs, soft and warm despite the temperature in the room. Sirius moved closer now, placing a kiss on his tailbone when Remus squirmed a little.

"One more thing, Moony," Sirius crawled up the length of Remus' body, tilt his head to kiss him soundly, left hand smoothing into Remus' hair while he braced himself with the other. Remus kissed back, but was completely blown away when Sirius flicked his tongue in and out, a crude imitation of what he planned to do somewhere else.

Pulling away sharply, Remus bowed his head again, moving his body side to side with a tiny whimper. He only heard Sirius chuckle before he seated himself behind Remus, two hands grabbing hold of him and spreading his now cold arse apart.

The first flick of Sirius tongue took Remus by surprise. It was tentative yet confident, as if he was knew Remus would like it and didn't care about any protests. The second time Remus felt Sirius' tongue, Remus had to hold onto the pillows as it ran from the base of his cock, over his balls, and ending right on the one place that sent faint tingles of pleasure all over his body. The third time Sirius used his tongue was so brilliant, Remus was incapable of explaining what happened. It was suddenly moving around in circles over the entrance to Remus' body, making the kneeling boy gasp suddenly.

Sirius, mouth and tongue working hard, open his eyes to look over the curve of Remus' arse. The boy still had his head on the pillows, breathing faster than before but not in the way that Sirius liked.

It was time for more and Sirius was glad to volunteer.

Remus moaned as his body jerked forward, mouth parting as Sirius wiggled his tongue deeper inside. It was moving furiously and Remus had never felt anything so simple yet so fucking good.

He raised himself on both hands and turned his head to look over his shoulder. Instantly, he pushed back, unabashed and groaning again as he saw Sirius.

Sirius had his eyes closed, hands on each side of Remus' arse. The look on his face was the same one he used when he was trying to shoved his tongue down Remus' throat. His head would bob or move from side to side, desperately trying to get further inside. Biting his lip, Remus reached back to grab Sirius' head and shove his face closer.

It was filthy and he was probably smothering Sirius but, try as he might, Remus whined deliciously as he listened to the erotic sucking sounds Sirius made. He rocked back and forth, head lolling from side to side, legs spreading as far as they could, admitting silently to being such a slag.

 _Fuck_ , was Sirius' first thought . The noises Remus made were almost undignified. The low moans he'd heard earlier were now turning into lovely keens. Once though, Remus did what sounded like a squeal when Sirius sucked and nipped along the now loosened hole.

Sirius had to remind himself to open his eyes. When he did, he was rewarded with the sight of a writhing Remus, the version he like most. He tightened his grip as the boy moved and bucked mindlessly.

Sirius then laughed, tongue deep and stabbing inside Remus, sending vibrations into the moaning boy.

The way Remus' hands would scramble to raise himself on his arms, shoulder blades protruding in such a wonderful way made Sirius tongue fuck him faster, sucking harder. That, in turn, would make Remus drop back down onto the mattress again, back curving like a cat stretching out after a long nap. And when Sirius slipped his hand to rub against Remus' cock at the same time he moaned rather loudly to send more vibrations into him, Remus cried out, breathing hard and fast while his hips bucked.

Sirius' hand had cupped the head of Remus' cock, successfully coating it with come and smearing it along Remus' stomach. With a flop, Remus laid flat and still, body flushed from face to chest.

Once droopy eyes had focused on him, Sirius sucked his middle finger into his mouth, grinning around it when the body in front of him trembled. Placing himself between Remus' still spread legs, Sirius spoke, "You moan like whore."

_Bastard._

"And you're more like Padfoot than I had originally thought." Remus smacked Sirius when he felt blunt teeth bite onto his stomach.

_Because an insult was the best way to thank someone for an amazing rim job…_


	3. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: DP with an adult toy

It was no secret that Sirius Black was a compulsive buyer.

Whether it was an expensive leather coat he saw while walking around London or the things he managed to snag from an adult shop in a hidden corner of Diagon Alley (under the disguise of Padfoot, of course). If Sirius wanted it, then he would have it. He had no idea what it was or how to use it but, in the end, that's what Remus was for.

It took them fifteen minutes to open the box, and another half hour to figure out what exactly the long, thin, flesh like _thing_ did. Sirius checked the box and angrily took out the note with the instructions. When they read it, they couldn't stop the little shiver that ran down their spines. A quick flick of Remus' wrist and suddenly the fleshy thing filled up before their eyes, a realistic cock resting on Sirius' hand now.

It was decided that Remus was to test it out because Remus was good at testing things out…

"Ow, fuck! Take it out!" Remus knew it was going to be a long night.

"What did it do?" Sirius' head was pushed away as he leaned down to inspect Remus' arse, trying to see it the _thing_ left a mark.

"It's cold. Be a good boy and warm it up before using it." Remus knew nothing annoyed Sirius more than that phrase, so he enjoyed the narrow gaze Sirius gave him. That was until Sirius brought the toy to his mouth, sliding it in, lips moving along the almost life like ridges. It wasn't big. In fact, it was smaller then Sirius' cock. It just had a little extra feature one had to activate with a simple charm…

But Remus wasn't thinking about that, not now. Not when Sirius was practically swallowing the toy, eyes fixed on Remus. When he pulled it out, a string of shiny saliva still connected them, and if Remus didn't come right then and there it was because he'd trained himself not to. Sirius' eyes cleared, remembering his task, and once again placed the toy at Remus' entrance.

It was a good thing he was laying down because Remus' mind was unable to process the fact that he had a cock in him but it wasn't Sirius'. Or it was Sirius but it wasn't. Or…Remus gave up trying to figure it out after the whole thing was in him. And Sirius sat back because he'd never actually paid attention to what it looked like when he was entering Remus. He never thought about how his cock was engulfed inch by inch. It was mesmerizing to see the toy simply slide in. He groaned, knowing how hot and slick it felt in there, how those first minutes of adjustment meant that Remus' arse would clench tightly around him.

That memory alone was good enough for Sirius to pull the toy out halfway and ram it in again, loving the gasp that slipped from Remus' mouth. Remus still compared it to Sirius' cock because nothing was better Sirius' cock. But he could feel the tips of Sirius' fingers as he fucked him and he couldn't really understand why his back arched the way it did.

"Okay?" Sirius was turned on, Remus could easily tell. His hands shook as he switched his hold on the toy. He bit his lip every time he'd pull the toy cock out, and moaned softly when he slipped it in again.

Before Remus knew what he was saying, he spoke, "Fuck me."

And Sirius stopped and he stared because he was instantly assaulted with images of how fucking amazing it would be.

Sirius didn't reply verbally. He couldn't because he was now snogging Remus and his body was thrumming with so much excitement he swore Remus only lived to make his life a horny, wet dream.

He held the toy in place with one hand and using the other to hold his cock in place. He slid in one quick slide because he went a little overboard with the lube. And the wet, squelching sound it made so bloody good. Any regrets Remus had before were thrown out the window of his mind because he had two cocks in him. It hurt in the initial stretch, but it felt brilliant when Sirius fell forward when there was no resistance.

Sirius lifted his head to look down at Remus, sweat beading on both their foreheads now. Sirius smirked and his hips moved the tiniest bit and it was enough to make Remus lift his legs and growl right into Sirius' mouth. Sirius' right hand reached out to grab his wand, biting his lip to stop a grin from forming before asking, ''Ready for the main event?"

"Yes-" Remus said, making the word sound like a hiss before it turned into a stangled cry when Sirius said the charm. The toy had begun to vibrate, a low hum mixing in with Sirius' harsh breathing and Remus' desperate cries.

"God, shit!" Remus had no control of his legs, kicking out onto the bed and taking the sheets with them. He'd throw his head to the side, brow furrowing as if in pain, mouth opening and closing.

Sirius flicked his wrist again and the humming grew louder, along with Remus' moans. Sirius dropped his head on Remus' chest because the boy beneath him wasn't the only one feeling the vibrations. He flexed his hips just in the right moment because he had seen Remus eyes and knew he wanted to be fucked now. One hand holding the toy in place, he was powerless as his hips snapped forward, seemingly on their own accord. He slammed hard into Remus and for the first time in his short sexual life, his orgasm raced faster than the newest racing broom on the black market.

Remus was moving along with him, lifting his body and using his legs to bring Sirius harder against him. His hands had found the edge of the mattress, arms straining to hold on tightly. His right hand moved to his chest, dipping into the concave of his stomach when he'd arch his back again. His white teeth bit into his bottom lip and his face would scrunch up when Sirius hit his prostate.

"I can't…can't…" Sirius wheezed out, unable to fully apologize for coming too early before he actually did, coming so hard he actually _screamed._

But that didn't matter because Remus' hips snapped up and down as he came, staining his chest with gooey streaks of his come. It was the silent scream that let Sirius know he too had a mind shattering orgasm. Then he was breathing again, hands shaking as he touched himself, fingers gliding over his nipples as the aftershocks traveled though his body.

Sirius let go of the toy, which slipped out and continued to vibrate. Nothing was said. Nothing was needed to be said. They kissed slow and languid, minds still reeling from what had just happened. Of all the times they'd had sex, this was the first time they felt fused together and it wasn't difficult for them to admit that it felt amazing.

Amidst the sleepy haze he had fallen into, Sirius thanked Padfoot for choosing the one thing his canine brain thought looked like a chew toy.


End file.
